User talk:Surfenusa Xd
--Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but images off of web pages don't work in galleries. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I am sorry for saying that. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) SPP Invite Hiya! Hi! Are you new here? My name's York I've been around here for a while.. I love welcoming new users! Hope you have fun here! Wanna be friends? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 15:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ShoutBox --From Shadow The Hedgehog SPP Reminder The Sysop Promotion Party starts in about 15 mins! Server: Snowfall Place: Cove Hope you can still make it! party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yo Yo! Don't hide in the command room! im not an EPF Agent! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) visit this page for party place and time --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet on CP ? Just tell me the server and location. Hahaha00000 WINDY AAAH OMG SURF HI !!! lol i just made this... no idea what im doing. =D --Windypink 16:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! Surf! Thanks for the welcome =) I'm so glad you wrote...I noticed that you were on vacation from your user page. I was wondering where you would be going. That must be so awesome being in Peru! haha, are you there for any specific reason or just visiting? How is it there? Your summer seems like a blast!!! Lol you probably don't want it to end. Mine is pretty good, for now just at home and doing the usual being with friends, swimming, and enjoying the nice summer. But I was busy with going on vacation it was fun! Well...as for Club Penguin, now you can vote for a new penguin color! The options are Aqua, Lavender, or Maroon. People are arguing because some think Aqua seems to close to the light blue color we already have, while others really like it. I think I'm going with Maroon...it seems like a good color for everyone. =D Alrighty, well I should shushh now haha have an AWESOME TIME! Can't wait to hear back. --Windypink 23:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey Surf! I can definitely agree with you on the colors. I also thought there were too many shades of blue. I did like Lavender for awhile, but I think Maroon is best because it's something different. Lavender is just a light shade of purple and it's on the edge of being girly and Aqua is basically the light blue. I guess we will just wait and see. The options of colors are all unique though and I think I'll be pleased with whatever color wins. To be honest, I don't think I'll be a member either lol. My parents don't want me on Club Penguin so much because they think it's a waste of time. Pfft haha I got really good grades, too, but don't think it's happening. Eh, the Music Jam is a repeat of last year and I don't like it...like at all lol. Today is the last day of it and the free item was green headphones. I still like my party hat =D. So, you really didn't miss anything exciting on there. Wow, you are so lucky you get to go on trips because you get good grades and try really hard in school! That must be so exciting to see so many new things! Enjoy it while you can. =P &+ I love how I write a whole book every time I leave a message lol--Windypink 18:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Just a question... hahah yes, yes its me again. =D You must be so sick of my messages by now lol. But I'm just wondering how did you figure out how to add/edit everything on your User Page? It's so cool! --Windypink 12:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Guess who! (: Yay I'm glad you can go on Club Penguin now! (: My thoughts exactly about the Music Jam, it was just a complete repeat. When Club Penguin repeats parties it's just not even a fun site to go on. I have a feeling they will keep repeating most parties. I was very disappointed because I hoped the Music Jam would be better. Guess I shouldn't keep my hopes too high. Oh well, there was a different item like you said- at least something was added. Hah, communitcating on there is so difficult sometimes. I like this whole concept of Club Penguin Wikia. We can finally communitcate with people that also enjoy playing on Club Penguin and it seems safe. That chat on Club Penguin is frustrating and you can't even make out what someone is saying! I hope to talk to you later..I'm going to hang out with my friend. Bye Surf! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 19:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) windywindywindywindy Hiya Surf! (: No need to say sorry, its cool..I just talk too much ahaha. Wow, is it really Independence Day in Peru? How exciting is that! Go show off your new Peru jacket, Surf lol. What do they do to celebrate besides parades? It's a shame that it got cancelled, but maybe you could do something else. What are the plans for today if you don't mind me asking because yesterday seemed like it was a great time! I wish I could see the fountain park! It was probably so pretty at night. The only thing I have is a sprinkler ahaha. :P Thanks for answering my question by the way and for offering me help because I'll probably need it. Oh, I didn't join this at first because I was a little cautious I guess you could say and I didn't really know much about it. But, I decided to give it a try and I'm glad I did! (: Happy Independence Day Peru style!!! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 17:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) the one who always leaves a message D: Ello Surf! When will you be leaving Peru? How did you spend your last day? How would you rate your vacation there? Aha sorry, I'm a little curious sometimes with my continuous questions. (: The slideshow of the fountains was amazing! I absolutely loved looking at each slide. They are so beautiful! I also loved how they even lit up in different colors. (: Hmmm too bad the Independence Day celebration was a drag. I can't believe you were basically the only one wearing the nation's colors and even humming the national anthem...that's pretty sad. In the US, we play it up big for Independence Day. At least you could see fireworks they are always fun! On the 4th, there were fireworks right outside my bedroom window haha! Woot go Surf you beasted in bowling lol. :D What was the weather like in Peru? Here, it's raining every day and I'm so sick of it! We barley had any summer weather at all. As we speak, it's pouring now. :( Oh, I would really really like to thank you for helping me! I've met a few people on here and they offered help but never actually did. Thanks so much Surf I like my User Page already! You're truly a nice person. (: And I doubt that I won't like it haha. Have a safe trip back or to where you're going next. --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 20:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sharkbate. I am Webmaster here and I am a beta tester on Club Penguin. Anyway, I'd like to ask you a question. That picture on your page that looks like your name carved in wood, what website did you make it on? If you could tell me it would be appreciated. Thanks, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Wow Surf, ahhhh! I LOVE LOVE LOVE the banner thing you made for my page! I can't thank you enough. It is so awesome :) and it lights up pink which is even more awesome lol. Oh, btw how did you do that?! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 18:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) humdeedum. You sure were right...I love it! I think you know my taste now lol. Everything pink, if that wasn't obvious before. :D Thanks for the website I'll check it out sometime. Where'd ya find out about it? I also like your banner with your name carved in wood. Haha it's okay you didn't respond yet, I can wait. Oh the Eric E dude or whoever I honestly don't know who it is. Some random person that just messaged me. He seems nice though. What have you been up to? Whatcha having for lunch?--[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up''']] 19:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) PS. I edited something on my page and yeah..now the banner doesn't flash anymore. Wow, how good am I. :( It's okay though. Just incase you were wondering why it didn't flash pink. It's fine though, I still like it alot!